


Tamaki's wish and Haruhi's nightmare

by AnnaSlobodnik



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSlobodnik/pseuds/AnnaSlobodnik
Summary: Tamaki asks Haruhi out and she regrets saying yesI don't own the anime all credit for the characters goes to the creators





	1. A welcome interruption

The sweet spring air wafts through the prestigious school putting everyone in good spirits. Haruhi is studying in the library, a quiet place without the chaos of the host club. She intently jots down notes from the textbook not noticing a blonde someone sneaking up on her. In the loudest voice possible Tamaki announces his prescence to the sparse amount of people in the room.

" Haruhi daddy must speak with you its the most utmost importance !!"

The brunette barely glances up to look at him before returning to the chapter she has to read for French. A dejected aura coming from the older teen causes her to sigh in annoyance before getting up from her seat.  
" Senpai ,unlike you I'm actually trying to pass my classes" .  
She follows him anyways to get away form the few people staring incredoulsy at the interaction between what they believe are two boys messing around. Tamaki cautiously looks around in all directions making sure no fan girls from the club suddenly swarm them. He takes her wrist and drags the protesting teen to the other end of the hall. Taking a deep breath he nervously fumbles with the button on his suit something he's never done before.

 

" Senpai are you feeling okay? your acting weirder than usual can you just spit it out so I can get some study time in?"

Haruhi moves her hand to his forehead wondering if he has a fever but the blonde gently swats it away.

" No i'm fine its just... Haruhi will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" his eyes make contact with her and he smiles when a redness that feels warmer than a summer day spreads to her cheeks.

After Tamaki jumped out of the car to save her when she fell off the carriage Haruhi has been struggling more with her feelings for him. It even got to the point where they actually kissed in their favorite hiding spot when the whole club plays kick the can. Of course they hid it from everyone else since the twins have also been openly showing interest in the only female member. A part of her wanted to go out with him but it would jeopardize her cover . However looking into those sparkling eyes of his for the first time she actually didn't brush off her feelings.

" Tamaki .... I guess we could go this weekend , I have to help my dad out with cleaning the apartment though" she hesitates before gently squeezing his hand before hurrying down the hall with her book still in hand.  
Tamaki watches her go with a grin that looks like it has swallowed up a part of his cheeks. Joy spreads through him akin to what Honey feels when he is enjoying a slice of cake.  
He clears his throat and snaps out of his trance before heading to the music room they use a joyous song in his heart.


	2. Haruhis dad knows best

Haruhi's apartment:

As soon as she steps through the door her dad immediately interrogates her.  
" So I heard from Kyoya that your going out with Tamaki ... explain yourself"

Haruhi rolls her eyes and curses her stupidity . Of course he would of found out, nothing can hide from the Kyoya- senpai's notice . She tries to sidestep her dad but he mimics every move with ease.  
" Dad it will be fine hes harmless, your just jealous that he still thinks hes like a father to me " the freshman teases , eventually able to slip past him and into the living room.   
Shes only able to put her foot into the kitchen to make some tea before Haruhi's father gently spins her back around. He sternly points to the couch trying to be serious although Ryoji's knows that his daughter can see right through his charade.   
"Haruhi listen to your father for once, Tamaki is ... well kind of an idiot"

At that his daughter bursts out laughing causing a smile to finally show on Ryoji's face.  
" Dad I know he acts like a dumb-ass but he's a nice guy... nicer than Hikaru anyways. And... I can tell that he cares about me and everyone else in the host club more than he cares about himself. He even jumped out of a moving car for me , which is of course completely crazy. I can take care of myself and if it doesn't work out it doesn't . But I have to at least try .. for him"

Ranka turns away so she can't see the worry plastered on his face. He hates that she feels like everything has to be done without anyone's help. Although Ryoji admits to himself that Tamaki especially got his daughter out of her shell and that they treat each other like family ... albeit a very dysfunctional family.

" Dad c'mon I know when you are worried about me, I'm not blind. You act like I don't notice when you spy on me at the grocery store but I do . I let them help me if they offer , twice I let them comfort me in a thunderstorm"  
Haruhi lightly touches his shoulder trying to get him to face her . Ever since their mom died despite his constant bubbly and optimistic attitude at the end of the say hes still her dad . She knows that he can't help but worry about her especially since he has to work long hours as an entertainer.   
Eventually he makes eye contact with her and this time his smile reaches his eyes.

" Oh Haruhi I keep on forgetting that you do indeed let them help you with some things. Ok you have my approval , for now but if he ever hurts you just give Ranka a call shell straighten him out more than I can."  
With that her dad stands up and sashays to his room to get ready for work wondering what lipstick shade Ranka should wear tonight.  
Haruhi cant help but chuckle when he starts practicing making his voice higher than it already is and sets about cleaning the apartment counting down the days in her head until her date with Tamiki.


	3. Never a dull moment

The day of the date Haruhi despite liking mens clothes more picked out a dress at the mall. She purchases a short red and white floral dress to pair with her jeans. Afterwards the teen hurries back to the apartment where Tamaki said he would meet her. The younger teen nervously paces back and forth in her room wondering if this was really a good idea. When she hears a light knock on the door Haruhi realizes its too late.   
" Haruhi may I come in my fair lady?" Tamakis smooth voice though muffled makes her cheeks feel warmer then when shes running a fever.

" Yeah you can " damnit did my voice just get higher then is usually does? she thinks to herself as he gently opens the door as if it will fall apart if hes not careful.

He looks around and finally spots her in the doorway of her room. His eyes skim over her dress making Haruhi nervously step forward.

" Well its not as nice of an outfit as the other Ouran girls but this was the nicest one on clearance " she waits in silence as Tamaki continues to inspect her before finally nodding in approval

" I like it , the other girls outfits are too yellow anyways and besides red suits you better" , the Sophmore flashes her a smile and extends his hand out . Haruhi eagerly takes it without hesitation causing the older teen to smile wider. With an air of grace he walks her to the limo out front all the while waving to passerbys like one whose doing a beauty pageant.   
The driver bows to Tamaki as if he was a prince and opens the door for them dramatically gesturing to the back seats. Haruhi tries not to show her amusement at the whole ordeal until they finally drive off. 

" Senpai ...er I mean Tamaki does everyone who works for you do that?" she smirks as he nervously plays with the buttons of his black and white tuxedo that looks like one someone would wear at a formal gala or wedding.  
He is really smitten for me huh Haruhi thinks to herself as Tamaki takes a longer than usual time to respond . 

" Well ... my father prefers it that way although he of course doesn't treat them awfully. " he clears his throat before continuing on. " Anyways despite them being commoners I don't think any less of them or ... you"  
Tamaki flinches when she lightly digs her nails into his hand enough to sting a little bit. They sit in silence until the Limo stops in front of this fancy restaurant where two waiters are on either side of the entrance.

" Tamaki ... I'm a little under dressed to be going here you know, besides I can afford going to restaurants with stuff thats over 15 dollars but not this much"  
At that he politely shakes his head before taking his turn in opening the door for her. The older teen proudly escorts Haruhi in not caring when the waiters look at her jeans despite being well washed with distaste. A hostess who looks as old as Tamaki ushers them to a table in the corner where a bottle of wine is waiting for them. No one seems to pay them any mind as the dark red liquid gets poured into sparkling glasses. 

" are you trying to get me drunk senpai?" Haruhi teases as he carefully sips on his own all the while trying not to spit it out.

" Haruhi I'm offended ... you know daddy ... sorry that slipped out cares about you , I won't leave you vulnerable to intoxication from this romantic drink" Tamaki stammers when he says daddy and Instead of the younger teen chiding him on that inappropriate comment she bursts out laughing and bumps her glass of wine causing it to spill on the floor. She winces as the same hostess hurries over to clean it up all the while giving Haruhi the evil eye.

" Sorry , I was laughing at what my date said and moved my hand too fast. I can make it up to you and pay for that cup" 

within seconds the girls eyes soften and a tinge or red spreads to her cheeks. " Its fine don't worry about it , not the first spill i cleaned today" with that she bashfully scurries away with the broken glass pieces .  
Tamaki slowly claps when shes out of earshot and claps Haruhi on the shoulder just as the waiter arrives to ask for their order. Haruhi of course orders ootoro to the amusement of Tamaki who gets fancy dumplins and salmon.

" Haruhi I am so proud of you , you now know how to use your charm outside of the club" he squeals like a crazy fangirl causing the couple sitting closest to them to give him weird looks.

" Geez calm down Senpai get any louder and the pitch of your voice will summon them here" she rolls her eyes in annoyance wishing that the food would get there already. As if they read her mind two female servers bring out their dishes bashfully looking away as they set down their plates. Even when Haruhi plows down not caring if shes a little messy they dreamily watch her eat. Tamaki eventually has to shoo them off and even when the pays for their meal and quickly walk out the door they still follow them a little ways.

" Tamaki I swear I'm not even trying to flirt with them" she tries to comfort him when he gives her hurt looks but Tamaki just sadly walks beside her. 

" I know I know but I can't help but feel jealous though. Hey lets go to the beach its probably going to be less crowded" 

Ten minutes later the two of them stop in their tracks when they see Kyoya with his arms folded standing on the sand sternly looking at them.  
" Kyoya senpai... woah uh how did you find out where we were " Haruhi stammers as the taller and elder of the two lithely walks over to them.  
Pushing his glasses further up his nose he just smiles and points to Tamakis phone.

" I placed a tracker on your phone Tamaki , by the way I'm the only one who knows about this disaster of a date. I won't tell the others I just wanted to see for myself and well..."  
the black haired teen gestures to the two of them and smirks 

 

"you two are best off for now being awkward friends until you both know how to do this" with that Kyoya walks away just as silently as he arrives ignoring Tamakis curses at him . 

" Cant believe hed do that well I can but ... I don't want to admit hes right but this date kind of ... sucked . Maybe we are too young to do this whole formal outing. " with each word Haruhi says Tamaki feels every blow her blunt words did despite her best intentions. He comically sinks down to the sand and sulks not making eye contact with her until she sits down next to him.

 

" Tamaki... you tried your best and I appreciate you not being embarrased to hang out with someone of my.. economic standing. I regret this date because its something we both wanted but didn't know how to do. This wont be the last one but lets take our time ok?" 

Tamaki finally looks up at her and nods his gently smile slowly coming back .

" Ok you are kind of right , lets shake on doing better next time" he stands up and waits for Haruhi to get up as well before extending his hand again.

Haruhi grins and firmly shakes his hand and pecks him on the cheek.

" its settled then we will do better next time"


	4. Back to the grind

After the date debacle Tamaki slowly started to call himself Haruhis daddy less. The change was so gradual not even Honey senpai who was one of the first members that was smart enough to figure out that Haruhi was actually a girl noticed. Kyoya however watched the two of them move about the music hall. None of their personalities or attentions to their clients changed and both were still able to woo the most girls. It still amused him when a lot of them flocked to Haruhi especially even though she wasn't hiding behind a persona. 

Haruhi didn't really feel anything for her clients although she feels flattered that they gush over her. She sometimes looks over at Tamaki and makes eye contact with him a few times. They can't really talk to each other since all their dialouge is restricted towards their group. However even the occasional smile at each - other and the developing attraction in both of their eyes is enough for the two teens to feel content. Yes things are certaintly looking up for the two lovebirds but for now the chapter ends just as theirs starts to begin.

And as for Kyoya ... well hes just enjoying being the only person aware of their secret... for now at least.


End file.
